


High School Cryptid

by scary_white



Category: Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_white/pseuds/scary_white
Summary: In a universe where everyone escapes prom unscathed, Carrie confronts Chris after the dust has settled.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	High School Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: in which carrie becomes a cryptid

Chris Hargenson still has her right arm in her locker when the door swings shut, and very nearly misses taking her arm off. She jumps backwards in alarm, before she stiffens. She senses that someone is behind her, and she scowls. 

Carrie White.

She barely has the time to marvel at the fact that she had known who was behind her before she turns around and grins unpleasantly. 

"Well, well," She says, "If it isn't Scary White. I heard about your little accident at prom. How unfortunate." 

Carrie doesn't speak, but her gaze bores into her soul, and Chris bites back the urge to shift on her feet. She feels naked. 

She knows.

"Hmm." She says, "Who ratted me out, then?"

Again, Carrie does not speak. 

Chris rolls her eyes. The freak had only gotten weirder since the events of prom.

Weirder, and bolder. 

"Look," Chris snaps, "If you're here for an apology, you're not gonna get one." She turns back to her locker and is fiddling with the combination lock when she adds under her breath, "I'd rather die before apologizing to you." 

"That could be arranged." 

Chris freezes and drops her hand. "Is that a threat?" She says, turning on Carrie. 

The girl only shrugs, and Chris leers at her. 

"You're a weird bitch, White." 

Carrie presses her lips together and narrows her eyes. 

"I see." She says, and turns to walk away. She pauses a few steps away, and over her shoulder, she says, "Have a wonderful day, Christine." 

Chris watches her walk off.

_What the hell?_

Squashing the unease that had built in her stomach, she turns back to her locker once more and groans. 

The lock has been jammed, trapping both her books and cell phone inside. 

She drops her head against the locker door and swears. 

_God damn you, Carrie White._


End file.
